


Testing Royal

by emeraldvixen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, She's the head of the military, They just have a chat, he's a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen
Summary: Tumblr drabble 1.Prompt: Warrior Caroline
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Testing Royal

**Author's Note:**

> So I took what you said and tried something totally different because I couldn’t get my head out of this wonderful warrior Caroline fic already on AO3 which I can’t find right now :( I hope you still like it!

“Would one dance kill you?”

Caroline spared him a healthy dose of side eye before refocusing her attention on where Rebekah was twirling with her new husband. It had weighed heavily on Caroline’s heart those last few weeks. Rebekah was one of her closest friends and having sworn under oath to protect her, watching her leave the kingdom would be tough. Yet time was moving too quickly and her wedding was to be Rebekah’s last night in the kingdom before she’d leave to rule as Queen elsewhere. “No, but it might kill your sister.” 

“Ah yes, I forgot how dangerous married life could be. All great wars start with a wedding day assassination.” Klaus snarked sarcastically. 

Caroline was going to tell him not to joke about such matters, but stopped herself just in time. It was late and chances of an immediate attack in the palace were tiny, especially with the added security around the city walls she’d ordered. 

They stood at the side of the ballroom. Above them crystal chandeliers shone bright and couples danced underneath. Joyous chatter was covered by the loud din of the band, jazz tunes blasting from brass instruments.

“My brother wants us to marry.” Klaus said close to her ear. 

“Because you can’t be trusted to marry anyone else.” She muttered.

It wasn’t news to Caroline. In fact, Elijah had mentioned it more than once. More frequently as of late too, what with Rebekah’s betrothal putting funny ideas in the king’s head. Rebekah wasn’t opposed either, and had tried to set up Caroline with her brother more than once. 

“Yes.” Klaus admitted easily. “So, about that dance?”

For a second, Caroline considered going over to sit at the dinner tables littered around the outskirts of the room, but that would mean giving up her vantage point. From where she stood, she could see every entrance to the ballroom. Every face was visible, and she wasn’t about to let her guard down just because she had been wrangled into wearing a dress. The heels were a killer, though. “Don’t you have someone else to irritate? Maybe someone who wants your attention?”

Klaus chuckled, and Caroline tried to be irritated by the sound. In truth, she quite liked the prince. Always had. And if he looked especially dashing in a tux, that was no one’s business.

“Would you refuse the king’s wishes?” He asked from her side. 

“No.” Caroline answered immediately. Both orphaned from a young age, Elijah and Caroline found themselves as thick as thieves, even though one was crowned king. Elijah had given her the world, never letting her gender limit her ambition. Caroline’s loyalty was unrelenting and if Elijah one day ordered her to marry Klaus, she’d do just that. Maybe with a little complaining along the way, but she’d do it.

“Speak your mind, love.”

Caroline sighed, wincing at the way the shoes on her feet dug in painfully. “You’re a prince. You’d be better suited married off to a princess. Be like Rebekah. Find somewhere you can rule over.”

Klaus considered her profile for a second. “And what if that’s not what I want?” 

“Then find a woman you do.” 

“You’re as fine a woman as any.”

Caroline snorted at that. “I spend my days wearing chainmail and dodging swords. I’m hardly a woman at all.” And yet as she turned her gaze back to Rebekah, she felt a pang of sadness. It was always something she’d admired about the princess - the way she wore her femininity. How it didn’t make her weak or unworthy. But it wasn’t like that for Caroline. The rush of the battlefield was too addictive to give up for pretty skirts and lipstick. There was nothing she loved more than leading her men, strategising plans or organising logistics. She didn’t crave war, but the way war made her feel. Powerful. Respected. Intelligent.

“You could have fooled me.” Klaus murmured, and Caroline felt his eyes wandering down her body. She wasn’t comfortable - hadn’t been all day - and was beyond ready to strip off and burn the dress forever. “Head of an army, soon to be the highest ranking woman in the land, beloved daughter of the people. You’re as fine a woman as any.” Klaus repeated, and Caroline was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. She turned her head at that. The intensity she found in his gaze stilled her to silence. Klaus wasn’t perturbed though, catching her hand in his own and bringing it to his lips. “Come on, Caroline. One dance.”

“I can’t leave my post.” She said, though technically she didn’t have a post. Nor was she ordered to guard Rebekah on her wedding day. Not really. 

“And if I ordered you to?” The prince grinned. 

Caroline eyed him warily. Immediate members of the royal family would always hold power over the Head of Armed Forces, not that any of them had used that power over her in well over a decade. “Will you?”

He seemed to consider it for a while, smile fading to a thoughtful frown. “No.” He decided. “But you could tell people that if it’d make you feel better.” 

“One dance?” She asked, and Klaus grinned victorious. 

“For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Euvixen on Tumblr for any prompts or requests ☺️❤️


End file.
